Laser surgery can be an alternative to traditional surgical tools, as it can reduce bleeding, pain and infection. Patients after laser surgery often have less hospitalization time. In addition, a surgical laser delivered through a fiber can be easily integrated with a compact and flexible endoscopy. However, laser surgery relies on tissue vaporization or chip off. After surgery, it is very difficult to collect enough tissue samples for further histopathological analysis, which is currently considered as the golden standard for final diagnosis of many diseases, for example, cancer. Due to this reason, laser surgery is still not widely employed in many clinics.